Scooping Room
Scooping Room = The is a secret room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, which can only be seen fully in the Real Ending of the game. Story On Night 4, the player wakes up in the Scooping Room to find themselves inside of a springlock suit, having been kidnapped by Circus Baby and stashed away where the cameras couldn't find them. During Baby's monologue, Ballora is transferred into the room and subsequently "scooped" - dismantled from the inside via a machine known as the Scooper. This leads the protagonist into Night 4, whereupon the player must wind the springlocks in the suit to prevent them from becoming too loose while the Minireenas crawl into the suit, killing the player if they do not "wiggle" enough to knock them off. On Night 5, Eggs Benedict is lured here again by Baby (actually Ennard), who reveals her true intentions before activating the Scooper and eviscerating him. Also inside of the Scooping Room on this night are the dismantled casings of three animatronics laid out across the floor - Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora. There is also Bon-Bon laying across as well. Appearance The room consists of two large windows, a camera hanging on the left side, and a square-pattern floor. In the middle of the two windows lies the scooper. It moves only in a front line. Through the entire time, lights go in and out. True Purpose The Scooper, as the name states, is a machine designed by William Afton to take out the endoskeletons of the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics (mostly Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy) after they murder and enclose kids in their stomachs at birthday parties, to destroy the evidence of the murders. In this case of humans, their innards are removed and their skin is used. Trivia *Despite Baby supposedly being in the Scooping Room, there are no signs of her in the said room, though Baby is still located in the Parts & Service room, which is the reason why her empty suit can't be seen in the Scooping Room. **Also, her endoskeleton is still in place as shown in Parts & Service. *The player can easily see the Scooper on Night 4 if they look under the mouth of the springlock suit. **However, there is a video of the Scooper hitting Ballora without the springlock suit mask here. *The way of human's skin used for wearing is very similar to a quote from Five Nights at Freddy's: *The object that is seen after Ballora getting scooped is torus knot, one of the modelling "Extended Primitives" shapes, from the engine 3DS Max, used by Scott Cawthon for his known games and animations. |-| Gallery = BONK!.gif|Ballora being scooped. BANG!.gif|Ballora being scooped completely. EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard from the other side of the glass. The Scooper.gif|The Scooper. Scooping Room Camera.gif|The camera in the scooping room, as seen on Night 4. Scooping Room-Scooper (Noche 5)-Sister Location.gif|The player being scooped, as seen on Night 5. Scopper.gif|the player being scooped Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations